Creamed Tea
by Chibi J12
Summary: After Xander's death, Laslow finds comfort in the unlikeliest of places...the warm embrace of another (lemon, one-shot, alternate version of Conquest).


Dark clouds loomed over the Kingdom of Nohr as a small army marched towards the capital. The members chattered noisily among themselves; Elise clinging desperately onto her eldest sister's arm who in return would deliver the young troubadour a delicate pat on the head, Selena sending a barrage of insults to Niles, who had made an offhand comment about her intense shopping habits, Keaton showing off his "treasure"–in reality a rotting bat wing he probably found at some swamp–to his disgusted peers…overall, there was seemingly a serene atmosphere that accompanied the army.

Except a certain flirtatious mercenary would disagree.

Lingering behind the group, Laslow kept his gaze downcast to the ground, struggling to keep his gait steady. Eyes puffy, he wiped his tear stained cheek with his gloved hand as the same thought echoed inside his mind; Lord Xander was in critical condition after an intense battle with a Hoshidan General.

He had failed his sole duty as a retainer, protecting his own lord. He clenched his fist, a shuddering sigh escaping his pale lips. If only he had paid attention to the battle and kept his overconfidence at bay, then the Nohrian Prince wouldn't have shielded him from the deadly attack and the royal family and Peri wouldn't be in despair…!

"Excuse me, Laslow?" A high-pitched voice asked, snapping the mercenary out of his daze. To his surprise, he found himself staring at the draconic princess, Corrin. Tucking a strand of her milky-white hair behind her pointy ear, she presented him with a gentle smile.

"Oh?" Forcing on an optimistic grin, he dramatically bowed to her with a flirtatious wink. "Why, hello there, Lady Corrin! Do you need something from me?"

"Listen, Laslow," Her voice grew solemn as she spoke to his surprise, "I know you're upset about my older brother's condition…so, I was thinking that we could have a tea party at my place to lighten the mood! Just the two of us!"

He gaped for a moment, slowly blinking at her. The princess wanted to spend time with _him_ of all people? Well, he couldn't reject the princess' invitation especially if it was a tea party. A wave of giddiness and nostalgia washed over him as he imagined the sweet taste of the drinks and the beautiful designs on the tea cups. There was no way he could miss out on the opportunity!

"Of course, milady! It would be a pleasure to spend time with you!" He announced, taking her hand and pressed his lips against it.

Laslow was beginning to regret his decision.

Seated at an elegant, circular table, the mercenary gazed at Corrin, who was sitting across from him, humming cheerfully as she held a small cup full of amber colored liquid. After pouring a dash of sugar into the drink, she picked up her silver spoon and began to stir. Laslow fidgeted, his face reddening as he watched the action with widened, curious eyes. Why did he suddenly feel so uncomfortable? Was it because of Lady Corrin? He stifled a bitter laugh; he had to admit she was a lovely woman, but she never managed to evoke any embarrassing feelings from him.

"Laslow, what's wrong?" She questioned, her crimson eyes full of concern, "You haven't even touched your tea yet!"

"O-oh, I'm just waiting for it to cool down!" He reassured her with a false, jovial laugh, resting his chin against the palm of his hand. "A-anyway, um, what flavor is it, milady?"

Her expression brightened, showing the tea cup to the mercenary.

"Earl Grey tea! Jakob brewed it, he's quite skilled at it. It's so warm and citrusy…it's absolutely amazing!" She sighed cheerfully.

The intoxicating scent of the tea wafted toward the mercenary, who breathed it in, enjoying how _pleasant_ it was. The thought of tasting it made him shiver delightfully until he felt an unbearable stiffening in his pants, a soft and lewd groan parting from his lips.

"L-Laslow, are you sure you're alright?" She raised an eyebrow, rising up from her seat to check on him, baffled by his odd behavior.

"I-I-I'm fine! I-it's nothing, I swear, there's no need to fret over me, really!"

Before Corrin would question him any further, their attention was seized by a loud knock on the door. Swiftly, she opened it, her interest piqued when she found herself facing her silver haired butler, Jakob.

"Pardon me for intruding, Lady Corrin," He apologized–briefly looking daggers at Laslow before returning to his carefree facade–and whispered something in the princess' ear. Her serene expression warped, nodding in understanding.

"Ah, I'm sorry Laslow, I have urgent business to tend to. But, please make yourself comfortable in the meantime. I promise I'll be back soon!"

Watching the butler leading her out of the room, Laslow stood in silence, unsure what to do. His gaze fell on the lone tea cup in front of him, instantly feeling his length harden more at the sight of it. Driven by lust and arousal, he snatched the teacup off the table with shaky hands as he approached Corrin's bed. Placing the cup on the bed, he crawled on top of it, his cheeks growing red.

With desperate, deft fingers, he stripped himself out of his armor and clothes, carelessly tossing the articles off to the side. He grabbed the cup's curved handle and tilted it forward, allowing the warm liquid to spill all over his naked body and the velvet sheets of the bed. Letting out a pleased groan, he observed a trail of tea trickle down from his torso to the base of his round balls. Why didn't he think of this earlier? Instead of suffering heartbreaks and receiving slaps from numerous women, he could have just pleasured himself with a teacup!

His fingers glided over the trail to spread the warm drink over to his dark, hardened nipples in a circular motion.  
"A-ah…!" He gasped, descending more into erotic bliss, his fingers moving towards his balls. He shuddered, sensitive to his own hesitant touch. Gritting his teeth, he ceased to stop massaging the small, round objects, yet he couldn't help but throw back his head with an erotic hiss. As pleasurable the sensation was, he had other matters to tend to. Breathing quietly, he aimed his excited gaze at the teacup, and for a brief moment, felt a twinge of guilt for neglecting his tiny and dainty lover.

Gravitating towards the cup, he brushed his thumb against it, whispering sweet nothings to the object:

 _"I love you, and only you…"_

 _"I won't be able to hold back now…"_

 _"I want to make love to you everyday…"_

Sighing deeply, he pressed an affectionate kiss on the cup. How strange, even though it felt so cold and lifeless…joy flared up in him that he was finally able to shower his deepest desires and passions to this lone cup. He aimed his mighty cock at the entrance, unable to stop grinning giddily. White pre-cum dripping, it fell into the teacup like raindrops. A pang of nervousness slammed into him as the thought of Princess Corrin or Jakob walking in on him. _But,_ he began to reason, _it's too late to turn back now._ Determined, he mentally prepared himself before jamming his manhood into his lover.

Coldness and sweet tea greeted him and his unyielding cock when he began thrusting. Too occupied with his lovemaking session to wipe off the drool cascading from his lips, he listened to his immodest moans echoing in the room, no longer caring if some soldier or even Selena and Odin could hear him from outside. His teacup–no, _soulmate_ , wanted pleasure and he was planning on giving it no matter the cost.

His body became warmer and his desperate thrusts turned erratic. Breathing heavily, his right hand kept a taut grip his soulmate, his other hand clasped onto the bedsheets as if hoping the action would help him hold onto his small ounce of self control. That is, if it still existed.

Feeling a familiar stirring from within his thick and sultry cock, Laslow immediately knew that his climax was approaching at a swift pace. _I don't wanna stop,_ he thought when tears began forming in his eyes. He had finally found true love, the only person who never rejected or taunted him was his dear teacup. He sensed his blood run cold when he recalled that someday…he would have to return to Ylisse and leave his lover behind. A single tear ran down his cheek, yet he continued to aggressively grind his cock.

"No, I won't leave you behind!" He vowed, smiling broadly at his significant other, "I'll stay in Nohr. I swear, my love, I'll–Ah, teacup!"

He shouted lovingly when he came, a thick, white strand of his delicious seed bursting into the teacup. Thrusting until he emptied every ounce of it, a pleasured groan escaped from him as he collapsed onto the bed, bringing the cup closer to his chest. While he recovered from his tryst, e enjoyed the quietness and serenity of Corrin's room–

Wait a minute.

His face paled, and he checked the bedsheets. He whined softly, scooting away from the stained bed (both from him and the tea). Clumsily dressing himself, Laslow attempted to hide the evidence by folding the sheets until he heard the door open.

"Laslow, I'm back!" Corrin cheered, waltzing into the room, "Did you miss–oh! What's that smell?" She crinkled her nose with disgust, unfamiliar with the strong scent of sex. Eyeing the blushing mercenary, who began fumbling for an explanation, she got closer until her eyes caught something odd.

Her sheets were stained with…some kind of liquids.

"Did you spill tea on my bed?" She asked skeptically, placing her hands on her hips.

"Erm…yes, milady?"

"Oh, silly Laslow! You should be more careful next time, geez!" She scolded, and with a sigh, reached over to gather the sheets.

"Hey Laslow?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What's this white stuff?"

He laughed boisterously, a smug smirk forming on his lips, "Oh, well…you see milady…I always _enjoy_ my tea with cream."


End file.
